In a Proxy Mobile Internet Protocol version 6 (PMIP or PMIPv6), there is an assumption that a single router with mobile access gateway (MAG) capability (referred to as a MAG) is present to support a mobile node on an access link. The techniques used by the mobile node to discover the MAG, or the attach triggers upon which the MAG relies to initiate signaling to a local mobility anchor (LMA), are based on the aforementioned single MAG assumption. In a mobility architecture deployment there is often a need to support MAG redundancy for failover recovery. MAG failover recovery based on the single MAG assumption result in time consuming switch over to a redundant MAG. This results in an under utilization of network resources.